Child of The Tardis
by Dark-Arceus
Summary: The 10th Doctor before he regenerated saw the return of the time lady, The Professor. Now as The 11th, he must journey across time to stop The Professor, reliving old adventures as well as new ones. With him is Amelia Pond, a mysterious child connected to The Tardis, The Tardis herself and Ameila's strange Friend Pandora.
1. Prologue

**Do Not Own Doctor Who**

**Child of The Tardis **

**Prologue **

The Doctor jumps from the ship, crashing through the skylight and into the Immortality Gate room. He is too late. The Master has brought the Time Lords back. Rassilon, The Lord President said "My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master. We are gathered for the end"

The Doctor said "Listen to me. You can't".

Rassilon said "It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child"

The Doctor said "He's not saving you. Don't you realize what he's doing?"

The Master said "Hey! No! Hey! That's mine. Hush. Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them? Because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh yes! Mr. President, sir. Standing there all noble and resplendent. And decrepit. Think how much better you're gonna look as me" However Rassilon is not amused at the Master's assertion over his power, and demonstrates how fast he can unravel his scheme. He raises his gauntlet forward. It radiates with a blue light and the Master Race begins to revert back to their unaltered human identities, causing the Master great panic as he loses his trump card.

Rassilon tells the humans present in the Naismith Mansion "On your knees, mankind"

Left powerless, the Master tries to bargain with the Time Lords by saying "That's fine, that's good. Because you said "salvation". I still saved you. Don't forget that!" However, the whole planet shakes intensely.

The President announces that "The approach begins!"

The Master asked "The approach of what?" confused by his cryptic words.

The Doctor said angrily "Something is returning. Don't you ever listen? That was the prophecy. Not someone but something"

The Master said "What is it?"

The Doctor said "They're not just bringing back the species. It's Gallifrey! Right here. Right now". Gallifrey begins to materialise near Earth, fulfilling the prophecy that it is returning. Standing twice as big as Earth, it shadows over the other planet with an air of doom. Panic erupts in the streets of London as the planet rumbles as the giant red world of Gallifrey manifests above the atmosphere. Near Gallifrey, a large black ship appeared. All the residents of Naithsmith Mansion, including flee from the residence.

The Master said thinking that the Time Lords' restoration to the universe is great "But this is fantastic, isn't it? The Time Lords restored"

The Doctor tells him "You weren't there. In the final days of the war. You never saw what was born. But if the time lock's broken then everything is coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Star of Degradations. The Horde of Travesties. The Nightmare Child. The Could-Have-Been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres. The Professor's return to existence and her agents messing up time. The war turned into hell! And that's what you've opened. Right above the Earth. Hell is descending…"

The Master said "My kind of world"

The Doctor said "Just listen! 'Cause even the Time Lords can't survive that"

Rassilon said "We will initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come. At my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the time vortex apart"

The Master said shocked "That's suicide"

Rassilion said "We will ascend! To become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies. Free of time. And cause and effect, where creation itself ceases to be"

The Doctor said "You see now. That's what they were planning. In the final days of the war. I had to stop them…." Before a realisation hit him and he muttered to himself "You fool, you brought back The Professor to universe and now she is free to do what she wants"

The Master asked pretending not to hear what The Doctor said "Then... take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory!"

Rassilion said with distain "You are diseased. Albeit a disease of our own making. No more…." Before a black spear appeared in his chest and he fell to the floor. He fell to the ground dead. The Time Lords and Gallifrey were sucked into the time lock by a black power. The large black ship remained. Leaving behind The Master and The Doctor.

A time lady surrounded by shadows appeared and The Doctor said a hint of fear "Professor"

The Professor said "Doctor, you changed since I last seen you and you sent the previous me to my death but the fool Rassilion brought me back when The Master ran off scared so I helped him free Gallifrey while stealing all of his power and with my own powers I am the most powerful being in creation, I will let you live for now so you will led me to my greatest victory" She shot The Doctor with shadows. The Master looked like he wanted to run by was held in place. "You didn't really believe that stupid four knocks thing did you, you should of seen your face" The next thing The Doctor knew he was on the floor of the TARDIS with his body dying and the TARDIS spinning out of control. His last thoughts before he regenerated was The Professor would mess up with the timelines especially his to make him do whatever she wants.

Next: _The Hour of Eleven_


	2. The Hour of Eleven Part 1

**Do Not Own Doctor Who**

**Chapter Based on The Eleventh Hour**

**Starts off the Same but will change**

**Child of The Tardis **

**Chapter One: The Hour of Eleven Part 1**

The Tardis is tumbling out of control as her insides were being eaten The Professor's Shadows. She flies over the Millennium Dome with the new Doctor dangling from the threshold, sonic screwdriver between his teeth and trying to pull himself back inside. This incarnation had long, dark hair which initially made him briefly believe himself female. He confirmed that he wasn't by feeling his Adam's apple. He is annoyed that his regeneration had not made him ginger. He had softer features than his tenth incarnation, with a large chin and green eyes. Upon inspecting his nose, The Doctor had commented, "I've had worse". he had large ears that were very prominent when his head was shaved. They are heading straight for the Parliament Clock Tower, so The Doctor sonics the controls and changes course just in time. He climbs back inside and shuts the doors behind him, exhausted, as The Tardis careers on her way back into the vortex. The Tardis then sensed something connected to her though time at first The Tardis was worried that The Professor somehow managed to connect her with her black Tardis but then felt as something that was like herself other than her corrupted sister. What made her mind was the present of a crack in time and dimensions.

Somewhere where it is night time, A pinwheel rattles in the overgrown garden of an old house. Amelia Jessica Pond, A little red-haired Scottish girl is saying her prayers in her bedroom which had a black crack on the wall. Amelia was saying "Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a…." She hears something the Tardis materialising in her mind. She looks confused before hearing a crash. Amelia said "…Back in a moment" She grabs a torch and looks outside. The Tardis has crash-landed on its side, on the garden shed. Amelia doesn't notice Shadows passing her heading towards the crack. Amelia said "Thank you, Santa" The Tardis sensed her approach so doors open outwards, facing the sky. Amelia felt the box humming with something in the very back of her mind. The Tardis then nudged The Doctor who throws out a grappling hook. A soaking wet Doctor clambers out. The Doctor rambles "Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before" to stop himself thinking of The Professor. He sits on the edge of The Tardis and looks inside seeing the whole inside of The Tardis on her side. The Doctor said "Whoa. Look at that"

Amelia asked somehow with a feeling that the man was to be trusted "Are you okay?"

The Doctor said as he peered around seeing if he was somewhere recognizable "Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up"

Amelia said "You're soaking wet"

The Doctor said "I was in the swimming pool" as he look at Amelia sensing something different with her.

Amelia said frowning "You said you were in the library"

The Doctor said "So was the swimming pool due to some shadows" as he thought about what The Professor could of done to his Tardis

Amelia asked breaking him from his thoughts "Are you a policeman?

The Doctor said interested "Why? Did you call a policeman?"

Amelia requested excited that it was benig delt with as there was something evil about it "Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

The Doctor inquired "What crack?" before he falls to the ground

Amelia grew worried and asked "Are you all right, mister?"

The Doctor reassured her "No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm" A breath of golden energy comes from his mouth.

Amelia asked finally wondering "Who are you?"

The Doctor said gathering answers in the girl "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?"

Amelia said honestly "No, it just looks a bit weird"

The Doctor said "No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

Amelia simply said "Yes"

The Doctor said "Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off" as he walked straight into a tree.

Amelia asked again "Are you all right?" Amelia stared The Tardis which was trying to reach and connect with the girl

The Doctor said "Early days. Steering's a bit off" and dragged Amelia away before The Tardis could connect. They enter the boring human kitchen.

Ameila asked as she waited for The Doctor to start what he was going to do "If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?" The Doctor bites into an apple, then spits it out. he was sad that his new body did not like them.

The Doctor automatically said "That's disgusting" so he then asked hoping that it was an apple "What is that?"

Amelia looked at him with a funny look as she said "An apple"

The Doctor said Apple's rubbish. I hate apples"

Amelia said with a loss "You said you loved them"

The Doctor insisted "No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt" Amelia gets him a pot from the fridge. He pours it in his mouth and then spits it out. The Doctor said "I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in"

Amelia just said given up with figuring him out "You said it was your favourite"

The Doctor thought about it and said "New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!" The Doctor twitches violently.

Amelia asked alarmed "What is it? What's wrong with you?

The Doctor said after he spat out a black shadow "Swallowed a bit it seemed. Nothing wrong with me now?" An idea came to him "Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish. Fry something." So Amelia gets the frying pay out while the Doctor dries his hair with a towel. The Doctor said as he tasted it "Ah, bacon!" but that gets spat out, too. The Doctor said "Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?" A saucepan of baked beans gets heated up. The Doctor said hoping "Ah, you see? Beans" until he gets them in his mouth, that is. The Doctor said "Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans. Bread and butter. Now you're talking" The Doctor throws the plate of bread and butter out the front door nearly hitting a cat. The Doctor said "And stay out!"

Amelia said as a last resort "We've got some carrots"

The Doctor pulled a face and said "Carrots? Are you insane?" The Tardis tired with him put an image in his head so The Doctor said "No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need fish fingers and custard" The Doctor contentedly dips the fish fingers into a bowl of custard and eats, while Amelia has ice cream.

Amelia commented "Funny"

The Doctor said "Am I? Good. Funny's good" Inside he felt glad. The Doctor asked to get to know the girl "What's your name?"

Amelia said "Amelia Jessica Pond"

The Doctor said thrilled "Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?"

Amelia said automatic in a monotone voice "No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish" making The Doctor frown.

The Doctor asked digging "So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now"

Amelia said without feeling "I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt and this sounds silly…"

The Doctor said making her relax "Nothing silly and beside look at me"

Amelia said "I feel that my mum is with me always"

The Doctor said "that is….that not silly but natural" He asked trying not to dig but he wanted to know "So, your aunt, where is she?

Amelia said "I don't know"

The Doctor said shocked "And she left you all alone?" and for some reason felt a wave of outrage from The Tardis

Amelia said confident " I'm not scared"

The Doctor said impressed "Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

Amelia asked not knowing what he meant "What?"

The Doctor said cheerfully "Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall" while on the inside hoping that it was nothing and not a plot by The Professor. As Amelia led him to her Bedroom The Doctor made a mental note that the house was very big. The crack is about three to four feet long with on end wider which made it looked an P on its side. The Doctor made the connect and hoped it meant something different to what he thought. He said to lighten his own mood "you've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen"

Amelia rambled on trying to hide her fear "I used to hate apples so aunt put faces on them" Amelia gives the Doctor an apple with a smirk that looked like The Professors.

The Doctor said uncomfortable "She sounds good, your aunt. I'll keep it for later" The Doctor said afterwards "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from?" He scans it with the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor said happy that he knew what it was "Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?"

Amelia asked "What?"

The Doctor said "It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall"

Amelia asked confused "Where is it then?"

The Doctor smile briefly looked grim but Amelia missed it "Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom"

Amelia asked "Is that a reason I hear voices?" The Doctor scans it with the sonic screwdriver after filing that information for later. Then there is a vague growling from somewhere. The Doctor empties Amelia's night time glass of water and uses it to listen to the crack.

A voice The Doctor recognized as The Atraxi said "Captain Zero has escaped" The Atraxi were a species which formed a galactic police force. They were very efficient with their work, tracking down any prisoners who escaped their facilities and executing them.

The Doctor questioned out loud "Captain Zero?"

Amelia said "Captain Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

The Atraxi said as on cue "Captain Zero has escaped"

The Doctor said worried "It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?"

Amelia asked "What?"

The Doctor joked to hide his discomfort "You need a better wall" He then said "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or…." He tailed off.

Amelia asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time "What?"

The Doctor said "You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

Amelia replied with a "Yes"

The Doctor just said to that "Everything's going to be fine" The Doctor takes little Amelia's hand and aims the sonic screwdriver at the crack. It widens, flooding the bedroom with bright light braking up the shadows.

The Atraxi said more urgently "Captain Zero has escaped. Captain Zero has escaped"

The Doctor said trying to communicate "Hello? Hello?" A giant blue eye looks at them through the crack.

Amelia aske wanting to know "What's that?" As a bolt of light goes to The Doctor, and he doubles over, then the crack closes.

The Doctor said happy that it was that easy "There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new"

Amelia asked "Was that Captain Zero?

The Doctor said "No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message" he reads it out loud "Captain Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless…"

Amelia inquired "Unless what?"

The Doctor said "Unless Captain Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know" The Doctor goes out to the corridor where The stairs go up. There is a door across the way and two at the far end where the staircase goes down again. The Doctor said "It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye" The Tardis Cloister Bell tolls as The Tardis engines were going funny due to the shadows damage. The Doctor panicking "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He rushes to the Garden. The Doctor said "I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!"

Amelia said puzzled "But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?" as the presence in the back of her mind was back.

The Doctor said proudly "It's not a box. It's a time machine"

Amelia said excited "What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?" as the presence in the back of her mind was drawing her to it

The Doctor said "Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five minute hop into the future should do it"

Amelia had a feeling and asked "Can I come?"

The Doctor said "Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back" he was distracted so did not notice that The Tardis sent a wave of displeasure.

Amelia said crestfallen "People always say that"

The Doctor said outraged "Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor" Before he jumps down into The Tardis. The Doctor cried out "Geronimo!" Amelia was about to leave when The Tardis finally managed to seal the connection to Amelia's mind and was pleased but puzzled at what she found.

She heard in her mind a woman's voice saying "Come Child, The Doctor doesn't make all the choices" Amelia looked around confused. The voice chuckled and said "Child, I am in front of you, what my thief calls The Tardis" Amelia looked at The Tardis in wonder. "You are welcome to come in but quickly before The Doctor causes us to go " Amelia barely managed to climb in. The Tardis then with effort as most of her attention was preventing her engines from burning caused and guided Amelia's Fall into a quickly created room like Amelia's original bedroom. The doors close and The Tardis dematerialises. This was being watched by a figure with red eyes from one of the windows inside of the house.

Next: The Hour of Eleven Part 2

**Note: The Next Episode done after The Eleventh Hour next be Either**

**Messed up version of Aliens of London / World War Three**

**Messed up version of Voyage of The Damned**

**The Beast Below**

**The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone**

**Other Ideas would be helpful from The Doctor Past or Future from this point **


	3. The Hour of Eleven Part 2

**Do Not Own Doctor Who**

**Chapter Based on The Eleventh Hour**

**Starts off the Same but will change**

**Child of The Tardis **

**Chapter Two: The Hour of Eleven Part 2**

When The Tardis materialises again, steaming but ok, it is day and The Doctor stumbles out finding Amelia is not there, not realizing she followed him into The Tardis. The Doctor cried out "Amelia! Amelia, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!" He rushes out to the hallway. The Doctor said worried "Amelia? Amelia, are you all right? Are you there?" He runs up to her bedroom door. The Doctor was shouting "Captain Zero's here. Captain Zero is here! Captain Zero is here! Do you understand me? Captain Zero is..…" A floorboard creaks behind him. He turns and gets knocked out by a cricket bat, The Doctor revives with the tweeting of birds to see a young woman with long black hair and brown kind eyes wearing a lab coat over a red t-shirt and black trousers .

The woman said with a slight American accent "Breaking and entering into my home would you"

The Doctor said not listening "Cricket bat. That what I was needed a cricket bat"

The woman said "You were breaking and entering, a Cricket bat is the least you deserve" The Doctor then realized he was handcuffed to the radiator.

The Doctor rambled on "Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed"

The woman was getting impatient "Do you want to shut up now and tell me what you are doing in my house before I call the police"

The Doctor said "Hang on, no, wait. You're a look like a scientist"

The woman said "And you're breaking and entering in my house"

The Doctor asked confused "But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?"

The woman said with recognition "Amelia Pond"

The Doctor said "Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?"

The woman said sadly "Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time"

The Doctor asked "How long?"

The woman said "Twelve years"

The Doctor was crushed that he broke his first promise in this body and wondered if this body would always break his promises "No. No. No. No, I can't be twelve late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?"

The woman said "When that woman Sharon, looked after my dear friend Amelia, she was taken from me when Sharon just vanished…."

The woman froze and The Doctor was relieved when a voice of Amelia said "Pandora, Why are you so old?" The woman turned around and crushed Amelia in a hug. Pandora asked "Where did you come from?"

Amelia said "a woman I think called The Tardis invited me with her and The Doctor" This made The Doctor wonder what Amelia was as even The Time Lords did not commutate to The Tardis' like that all he and the others got was vague feelings.

The Doctor explained to Amelia "it has been twelve years since you left with me"

Amelia said "Oh" and The Tardis helped ease her reaction.

The Doctor suddenly asks "How many rooms?"

Pandora said "I'm sorry, what?" while Amelia gasped as she realized something .

Amelia said "On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now"

Pandora said "Why?"

The Doctor said "Because it will change your life"

Pandora said "Five"

The Doctor said "There is Six"

Pandora asked "Six? I assure you that there is only five, I lived here for the past ten years I think I know how many rooms are here"

Amelia said "Pandora, there is six room" and she then said channelling The Tardis who gave her the information "Look exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you."

Pandora asked "That's, that is not possible. How's that possible?"

The Doctor Answered with "There's a perception filter on the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it"

Pandora said "But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed"

The Doctor explained "The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still

hiding, and you can take the cuffs of me now" Pandora took the cuffs off. "Why do you have cuffs"

Pandora said "I found them in my pockets"

The Doctor then asked "My screwdriver, where is it?"

Pandora said as Amelia was drawn to the door "I don't know what you on about"

The Doctor said noticing Amelia "Stay away from that door!" as the door opened to show dirty, boarded up window, packing boxes and a beeping machine.

Amelia asked "is your screwdriver a silver thing, blue at the end?"

The Doctor replied with "My screwdriver, yeah"

Amelia said "It's here"

The Doctor said "Must have rolled under the door"

Amelia said: "Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table"

The Doctor rushed over there and quickly picks up the screwdriver, which is nearly stuck to the table with gunk. He turned around to see a blue skinned man with red eyes wearing an old army uniform with a black P on it inside a white diamond appear in front of him.

The Doctor said "Captain Zero"

Captain Zero laughed and said "Time Lord" The Doctor grabs Amelia and shuts the door. The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to lock the door

Pandora asked "Will that door hold it?"

The Doctor said "No" as Captain Zero smashed the door down.

Pandora asked as they ran "Where are we going?" The Doctor said nothing but led them inside The Tardis. Amelia smiled warmly and patted the console as a hello. The Doctor knew he recognized the chest on the uniform from somewhere. The Tardis then picked up a message from The Atraxi . She then tried to relay this information to The Doctor but he was in deep thought about Captain Zero. Pandroa said with amazement "Its bigger on the inside"

The Tardis told Amelia "Child, press the red button"

Amelia complied and The Atraxi message was being played breaking The Doctor from his thoughts "Attention, Captain Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Captain Zero. The human residence is surrounded.

Amelia asked "What's that?"

The Doctor said "The Atraxi, Captain Zero's jailers….." He then suddenly asked "Why are you not freaking out about your trip?"

Amelia said "Because…..I feel that I am supposed to be here"

The Atraxi then said "Captain Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated" The Doctor then looked thoughtful . He led them into the Garden.

The Doctor asked Pandora to help think "So what do you do?"

Pandora said "I just research various things, nothing much thought some might be alien or fakes" She then demanded "So What's going on? What happen to Amelia?"

The Doctor said quickly "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room, some other aliens are about to incinerate your house, Amelia followed me onto my time machine, something went wrong and here we are" He asked "Any questions?"

Pandora said "Yes"

The Doctor said "Me too" The Doctor asked Pandora "Any weird happened in the last twelve years"

Pandora said "Well there was a high number of coma patents"

The Doctor said to Amelia "Stay in The Tardis" The Doctor go down the village lane to check on something. The Atraxi said coming from an Ice cream van speakers "Captain Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. It is then also on a jogger's iPod and a woman's mobile phone.

Pandora asked "Doctor, what's happening?"

The Atraxi said "Repeat, Captain Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated" The Doctor looks up to the sky.

Pandora asked "What's up there? What are you looking for?"

The Doctor said Thinking out loud "Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty per cent fission blast but they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's twenty minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes."

Pandora said "Twenty minutes to what?"

The Doctor explained "The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet" he said already imaging one of many snowflake type spaceships above the Earth. The Doctor and Amy walk down the middle of the road.

The Doctor asked "What is this place? Where am I?"

Pandora said "Leadworth, a boring place"

The Doctor asked hopefully "Is there an airport? A nuclear power station?"

Pandora said "No"

The Doctor asked "Even a little one?"

Pandora said "No"

The Doctor then asked "Nearest city?"

Pandora thought about it "Gloucester. Half an hour by car if I had one"

The Doctor said "Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut" He then said "What is that?"

Pandora said "It's a duck pond" The Doctor then peered at it

The Doctor said "Where's the ducks then" A black disc covers the sun, like a total eclipse

Pandora said "What's wrong with the sun?"

The Doctor said feeling better "Nothing. You're looking at it through a force field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone" as People all over the village green taking photographs of the sun.

Pandora said "You told me you had a time machine, couldn't you go back a few days and get more time"

The Doctor said "I wish I could but I am part of events now.. No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw. Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns" He said to Pandora "Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me" He saw that Pandora wasn't going anywhere but Captain Zero appeared.

Captain Zero said "Time Lord…."

The Doctor said with his eyes narrowed "Captain Zero"

Captain Zero said "I will never be taken by you or your friends up there" One of the eyeball spaceships comes down. It paid Captain Zero no attention

The Doctor said more to inform Pandora "See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver" The Doctor makes all the streetlights explode, the car alarms go off and a poor woman's mobility scooter zoom off down the road. A fire engine goes past on its own, two tone blaring. He blows up a red telephone box, then the screwdriver suddenly explodes.

The Doctor "No, no! No, don't do that!" as the eyeball spaceship leaves. The Doctor said in vain "No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Captain Zero is here. Come back, he's here!" Captain Zero suddenly vanished. "Time to investigate the hospital"

Back at The Tardis, Amelia wanted to help The Doctor but The Tardis wouldn't let her out so she explored The Tardis. She and The Tardis were surprised to find a black door. The door opened on its own to show the smirking face of The Professor, a long black haired twenty year old woman wearing a black suit with a black top hat. The Professor walked right into The Tardis not paying attention to Amelia. The Professor said to The Tardis as she felt The Tardis trying to stop her from moving "Stop it, my shadow is inside you, I could shut you down right now but I don't want to ruin my game" The Professor walked around humming a merry tune until she got into the main room, The Professor clicked her fingers and a chair appeared. The Professor took out a black book titled Nightmare Stories from her pocket. The Professor then said to Amelia as she read it "Come to me, Little Tardis" She clicked her fingers and Ameila found herself on The Professor's lap. The Professor patted Amelia's head like a master would to their pet. She started to read the book waiting for The Doctor to Return.

Next: The Hour of Eleven Part 3

**Note: The Next Episode done after The Eleventh Hour next be Either**

**Messed up version of Aliens of London / World War Three**

**Messed up version of Voyage of The Damned**

**The Beast Below**

**The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone**


	4. The Hour of Eleven Part 3

**Do Not Own Doctor Who**

**Chapter Based on The Eleventh Hour**

**Starts off the Same but will change**

**Child of The Tardis **

**Chapter Three: The Hour of Eleven Part 3**

On the streets of Leadworth, Pandora was saying "So that thing, that hid in Amelia's….my house for twelve years?"

The Doctor said suddenly remembering where he saw the logo "He is a Captain from The Thirteenth Paradox Empire that was made of my people that changed so twelve years is nothing to them"

Pandora said accusing him "So is that why when you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!"

The Doctor said walking down the road "They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am or The Professor controlling events so they won't turn up until I did, that sounds something she would do in her 'games'. Anyway they here now nothing I can do now " He blurted out "A Laptop! I need a Laptop"

Pandora said "I got a laptop in my bedroom" They run quickly to Pandora's bedroom which was opposite Amelia's bedroom door. It just had a bed with a table with the laptop that Pandora had left turned on, on a desk. Lots of random things were scatted around, The Doctor thought he recognized some of it. The Doctor takes the laptop. Pandora asked "What are you doing?"

The Doctor said "The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore"

Pandora said "You can't just hack in on a call like that, can you" The Doctor just smiled as Six faces come up on the screen, all labelled as above plus ESA and CSIRO. He shows them his psychic paper.

Patrick Moore asked "Who are you?"

A man said "Sir, This is a secure call, what are you doing here?"

The Doctor was about show the real Fermat's Theorem when The sing song voice of The Professor said "Mankind, the race of morons…..he is The Doctor and you are supposed to playing my game and not talking with a bunch of humans either you do something amazing or I terminate the game and you" he voice showing impatience.

The Doctor said slightly annoyed at her presence "Hello Professor"

The Professor said getting bored "You got I say about ten minutes left before…" she said with glee "You all burn"

The Doctor "Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention"

A Person from NASA said "Sir, what are you doing?"

The Doctor said writing the virus on another program on the computer "I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?"

Another man said "What does this virus do?"

The Doctor said rather proud of his quick work "It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the Wi-Fi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time"

He heard The Professor said and it sounded like she clapped her hands "Great Plan but is it enough" as he grabbed Pandora's hand and the laptop. he rushed outside to get to the hospital as fast as he could. He ended grabbing a Fire engine and they made it with the fire engine ladder crashing through the right window. The coma ward floor is a mess.

Pandora said "Dear lord" as she saw Captain Zero draining people of their life-force drinking there blood.

Captain Zero said "Time Lord" noticing The Doctor arrival. "I have been busy since I escaped twelve years ago, The Professor came to me with a promise of a new empire"

The Doctor queried "Are you a fool?" knowing that The Professor would promise something she would never actually do or trick them in having something that they didn't want to get people to do what she wants.

Captain Zero looked puzzled and then said "The Professor wouldn't dare betray The Almighty Emperor"

The Doctor said "The Emperor is no more, he vanished at the start of the war and The Professor probably would If her last regeneration was anything to go by"

Captain Zero said "He will be so angry when he finds that out. He will keep on shouting and shouting, The Emperor is around if I am still here" Captain Zero said to Pandora "Oh, dear little Pandora. I've been watching you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there" He laughed at this "Little Pandora, waiting for Little Ta…..Amelia" He corrected himself.

The Doctor pleaded as a ditch attempt to have peaceful end "Turn You self in, They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies"

Captain Zero said "The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire and ruin up the future but thankfully my death is not today"

The Doctor said "Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave and let them chase you somewhere else"

Captain Zero said "I assure you I did not open the crack"

The Doctor said "Somebody did"

Captain Zero grinned "The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" He said in voice of glee "The Doctor and The Tardis don't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know! The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open and The Shadows will rise again.

The Doctor said hoping that didn't mean what he thought "And we're off! Look at that. Look at that! as The clock turns to 0:00. The Doctor said Captain Zero who look like he couldn't careless "Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? My team are working with the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here" he indicated Pandora's laptop, There is a bright light outside "Oh! And I think they just found us!"

Captain Zero said "They couldn't track me earlier as The Atraxi are limited. They couldn't do a thing to me now I am human well pretending with their life force"

The Doctor said "Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what?, The Atraxi are bound to notice you now you as…." The Doctor lied "…this laptop contains your picture form a phone, And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man?" He realized what he said so he quickly said "Oh, I'm never saying that again"

Captain Zero said "Then I shall take a new form, this one is getting old anyway"

The Doctor said walking right up to Captain Zero "Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link"

Captain Zero said "And I've had years" He waved his hands and Pandora eyes clouded over and Captain Zero vanished and took over her body.

The Doctor said "No! Pandora? You've got to hold on. Pandora? Fight it! You've got to stay in control, please or the planet burns"

Captain Zero said walking around "Poor Pandora, Still such a child inside, Wishing her and Amelia together but it's your fault they didn't" he chuckled. He then said "Oh….All the secrets of this mind….it fascinating really what some peoples secrets are"

The Doctor as a last ditch attempt "She has more power….fight for Amelia….Pandora and Remember Pandora what he looks like" Captain Zero screamed as Pandora tried to kick him out.

Pandora said "Get out of my mind" Captain Zero reappeared.

The Voice of The Atraxi said "Captain Zero is located" locating him from his pain at being kicked out.

Captain Zero said "The Shadows will rise" as The Atraxi recovered him

Pandora said back to normal "The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over" The Doctor left the ward and headed to The Tardis. They enter the Tardis to find that the whole inside had changed from what it was to a newer one. The Doctor saw The Professor sitting waiting for him, Amelia was nowhere to be found.

The Professor grinned and said "Like the design"

The Doctor said coldly "Professor"

The Professor said "You won so you don't have to worry about me attacking you….I will say this however, The Paradox Emperor will comeback from the shadows. I don't have to tell you about them do I" The Professor chuckled and said "Pandora, your role will be important" She said in a more serious tone "Keep an eye on Amelia" She started to fade away into shadows but her voice said as a whisper "The Pandorica will open and The Shadows will rise again with the aid of The Paradox Emperor…..see you real soon"

The Doctor shouted "Amelia….Amelia" as while he was not worried That The Professor would hurt Amelia, he was worried that she would take her. The Tardis led him to her room which was blocked by shadows. As soon as he approached the shadows vanished. Amelia ran straight out, knocking The Doctor over. The Doctor asked "Are you alright Amelia?"

Amelia said confused "Yeah … it that woman who was slightly scary but also nice gone" She remembered that when she had gotten a headache when The Professor was reading the book which caused The Professor to act nicer and mother like for a few minutes until she was better. The Professor was a strange woman who seemed not to care what the bigger picture was.

The Doctor said "Yes"

Amelia said excitedly "You did it"

The Doctor said with a smile "Yes I did"

Amelia said "I knew it….." She looked slightly sad as she asked "What Happens now?"

The Doctor said "I don't know" The Tardis knew what she wanted so took off into the vortex. The Doctor fell over and nearly flatten Pandora, Amelia was still standing. Suddenly there is the sound of a ship's foghorn and a lifebelt with the name Titanic on it appeared inside The Tardis. The Tardis was dragged across time.

The Doctor said "What. What?"

Pandora picks it up and said "There is a note"

The Doctor grabbed it and read:

To Doctor

I told you I see you again soon, I met you on the Titanic before it taken over by mat….max or whatever his name was but this time it will different, can you save it again?

The Professor

Next: Clash of The Two Doctors


End file.
